fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Initial Planning: Beginning of War?
Previous Chapter - The Last Straw: A Call to Arms Long Road Ahead Everyone had successfully navigated the town without encountering the Magic Council, and had boarded a boat bound for Genosha. Once onboard however, most of them broke of into individual groups, ether preparing for the upcoming battle or discussing the situation. Some remained outside the boats cabin, others stayed in the ships public areas, while others still shut themselves in their cabins. Located at the back of the ship, Rift and June sat simply enjoying each others company and watching the water churn from the ship's propellers. Rift sipped on a soda he had gotten from the ships restaurant, while June sampled an entrée plate from the kitchen. "So you're sure about this?" Rift asked, finishing his drink and tossing it over the railing. "Just walking back in like it's nothing? You sure you'll be alright?" "I need to do this. If not, it will never end..." She said sighing before taking a long swig of her soda as she looked at the ocean. "Oh, I'm pretty sure it'll end." Rift argued, cracking his knuckles in the palm of his hand. "No tricks this time. I get a chance, I'll cut her down myself." Rift laughed a bit, before reaching for another soda and flicking the top off. "But, I mean, it could have ended for you the day Jaina woke you up at Phantom Breaker. But here you are, literally sailing back into it again." "Pretty much, and believe me, I continue to count the days I live and survive... Believe me, I do not take anything I do lightly" June replied as she leaned on his shoulder. "Long as your sure." Rift put his arm around her shoulders. "Just hope this time we do better. We don't have Isa or Jaina now, but we got Zumma, the rest of the S-Class guys, and Raven and most of his team." Rift scratched his beard as he thought for a moment. "And whoever the Breaker's send in I guess." "Not to mention the two who know her most..." She said looking over to see both sisters arguing with each other as they were drinking some soda. "Yeah. Them too." Rift gulped down the rest of his drink and stepped away from June. He tossed and caught the bottle a few times in his hand, before rearing back and lobbing it over the side again. He made a tossing motion, and a small metal dart flew from his hand, shattering the bottle in the distance. He pumped his fist, before looking back at June. "What do you figure they want out of this? I mean I can't speak for the kid but Kat's never liked killing people, no mater who they are." "Maybe some kind of closure. I mean even if she was a stone-cold bitch, they want to believe that maybe she is still human in some sense...." June replied finishing the bottle as well. "As good as any answer I got." Rift quipped, taking June's bottle and tossing it away, shattering it the same as he had done with his. "Is that what you're after too? Some sort of comeuppance for all the bad crap she's done to you?" "Honestly, I just want the truth, why me? Out of every soul in all of reality, why did she choose me?" June said looking back towards the ocean as a tear came down. "Sorry to say it June, but even if there is an answer to that, I don't think you'll like it." He looked back to see the sisters had left some time ago, before wrapping his arm around June's shoulders again. "I wouldn't expect to find out though. She's not exactly known for playing nice." June leaned in close to Rift, letting him know she didn't want to talk about it any more. He agreed, and the pair of them went back to watching the ocean behind the ship. ---- Deeper within the ship, Kat and Fiona sat together at one of the restaurant's booths. "Just so we're clear..." Kat said, for what felt like the hundredth time. "We're not going to fight. We're helping people put their lives back together, ok?" "How many times are gonna keep telling me that? Yes I know sis, no fighting, just helping" Fiona said blowing bubbles in her soda. "Yeah, sorry." Kat slumped down in the booth. "I'm just worried about you. With everything mom's done in the past, I don't want her getting her hands on you again." Despite this she cracked a small smile. "That said, it's probably not a good idea for us to get our hands on her ether." "Can I ask you something? I know this is probably gonna sound like a stupid question, but I mean.... Was she ever different....?" Fiona asked looking with a curious tone. "You asked me that already, remember?" Kat leaned forwards, resting her elbows on the table. "The day after Geno, Shelly and Zumma rescued the both of us from her."' "Well I mean I know you told me a lot about her, but what about our father? I mean through the time we spent together, you haven't said anything about him" Fiona said looking down at the necklace that she was wearing, wondering about the person who wore it before her. "He was..." Kat had a hard time remembering much about him. Through his mysterious death, being chased out of the village, and learning she had a sister, her childhood seemed like a blur. "He was nice. Then again next to mom, so is Raven." They both snickered a bit, but Kat continued. "He'd always took real good care of me, you know? Make sure I was safe all the time." Flashback, 27 years earlier The sun was shining on the mountains for the first time in years as many of the people were outside in a small village, often going to get new supplies or new crops that survived the frozen tundra. A small family could be seen walking there, one woman with ample breasts was carrying a bag as her husband was carrying their young five year old daughter on his shoulder. She looked around with amassment at all that was going on around her, turning her father's head in every direction with every new discovery. "Daddy look! More food!" She chirped excitedly. "Where's it all going?" "It's for the village Kat." He replied, taking hold of her arms so she would stop pulling his head. "The winter wasn't as bad this year, so there's plenty left over." "Though at least with this much produce, I can make my best dishes" She said smiling as Kat jumped up and down on her daddy's shoulders. The family then began working to pick up some of the fruits and vegtables, trying to find the best ones they could. Kat went to help out, seeing some of the watermelons, her mouth drooled and she went to grab some. "Careful Kat, those can be heavy." Despite her fathers warning, Kat found the largest melon she could reach, and attempted to lift it off the stand. Her tiny arms made the task near impossible for her, however it was enough to cause a shift in weight, and one of the melons on the top of the pile fell towards her. Her Dad quickly reached out, and caught it between his palm and bicep. "Kat, what did I say?" Oblivious to what had just happened, Kat looked up at her father and immediately saw the large melon tucked under his arm. "Let's get that one." She said with a big smile. "It looks like Mommy's big boobies." A blushing Sabriel quickly went over to pick up her daughter, "Now now Kat, remember what we talked about? We don't say that stuff about mommy...." She said chuckling nervously as Kat's dad chuckled and put the watermelon in a wagon he got before going to get more produce. "Listen, why don't you go pick out some grapes, they're a little lower on the mountains so be careful" She said looking at her as Kat nodded and took off running. Following after her, Kat's father watched as she sprinted towards the nearest bush. Just as she began to close in on it, he noticed that it was dangerously close to the edge of the mountain. "Kat, stop!" He cried .She tried to stop to see what was wrong, but slid on the dirt towards the edge. Just before she fell, he wrapped his arm around her waist and tossed a rope dart into the ground behind him, stopping them both from falling to their deaths. Pulling them both back to safety, he held Kat close to his chest. "Dammit Kat. I'm not always going to be around to look out for you ya' know." She nodded dumbly while looking up at him. "You got to be more careful from now on." Kat nodded again, wraping her aroms around him and burying her face in his shoulder. Back to Present "He didn't deserve what he got." Kat muttered to herself, before taking a drink of soda. "I'd always thought about what would happen if I ever met her again, but I never actually thought I would." She switched seats to sit next to Fiona, wrapping her arms around her shoulders. "Turns out I got an awesome sister out of the deal." "And I found a great sister as well. Even if she does snore like a Vulcan" Fiona said laughing. A vain popped in Kat's forehead, and she began roughly pinching one of Fiona's chicks. "I'm trying to be nice you know. Miss bottomless stomach." They both began to laugh, and failed to notice someone approach from behind their seats. "Having a nice trip?" They both jumped, though Kat knew who is was before she even turned around. They looked up to see the burning red eyes of Raven Tyran staring down at them. "You two ain't having a moment, are you?" He asked with a sarcastic grin. Fiona glared at Raven, out of the entire people in the guild, she didn't like him one single bit. The way he acted often reminded her too much of her mother. Kat leaned away from Fiona and sighed. "What do ya' want Raven?" "Just hanging out." He shrugged, taking a seat across from the sisters, much to their annoyance. "And to find some food on this damn boat. If Clair makes me eat another one of her 'special lunches' again, I'll light myself on fire." "It'd be more entertaining than having you sit with us" Fiona said huffing as she went to drink some more soda, question how someone like Master Davin would've let him join in the first place. Raven gave a dull laugh. "Aww, it's almost like you care." As he spoke he reached into his pocket, retreated a small candy bar and took a bite, chewing it while he talked. "Besides, I do that, and I don't get to meet this mother of yours everyone's so fond of." He looked back and forth both Kat and Fiona, looking for any sort of response. "She's got that your blond boyfriend shakin' in his boots. Makes me wonder what sort of monster we're up against." "She's not a monster Raven." Kat rebutted in an exhausted tone. "She's just a person, a very bad person." "I'm a bad person." Raven argued. "A bad person is easy to deal with." Both sisters snorted at the idea, though he ignored them and continued. "She, on the other hand, sounds more like something straight out of a horror story. Something to tell kids to make them go to bed at night." "And you would know horror wouldn't you?" Fiona said glaring at him, getting irritated with him talking to them. "I figure I've seen my fair share." He shrugged. "I'm wondering why the pair of you came along though, knowing all that she's done in the past." Raven finished his candy bar and tossed the wrapper over his shoulder. "You sure this ain't about revenge? Because there's a saying about revenge and having two graves, or something like that." "What do you care? You're probably only here just to fight her. Why even come if it's just to pick a fight?" Fiona replied in an aggresive tone. Raven opened his mouth to answer, but was interrupted by a voice echoing down the hall. "Raven darling. Where are you!?" "Ah shit, I got to run." He jumped up and was about to take off, before stopping himself short. "Oh yeah, to answer your question. While it's an attractive bonus, I do in fact give a shit about whether or not you all come home from this." With that, he turned on his heel and disappeared around a corner. Just as he did so Clair entered the restaurant and scanned over the area, finding only the sisters sitting at the booth. Marching up to them, she asked. "Have ether of you seen my darling?" Fiona was about to say, but remembered what Raven had said right in front of her. "No, Sorry we haven't seen him" She said as Kat nodded in agreement. Clair eyed the sisters for a moment. "Are you hiding him from me?" "We said we haven't seen him Clair." Kat replied. "Not since we all got on the ship back home." disappointed by their answer, Clair turned up her nose and marched out the same door she had entered from. After waiting for her footsteps to fade away, Kat put her arm around Fiona. "That was unexpected." She quipped. "Thought you'd sell him out in a second." "I don't know, he may be stupid, irritating, a complete ass, and about as likeable as a porcupine. But he's honest about a lot, and what he said kind of surprised me" Fiona said sighing as she took a sip of soda and looked back at her. Kat chuckled a little at her responce. "Aw, just another part of our little family, right?" She ruffled Fiona's hair, pushing a handful of her bangs into her face. "You're just the cutest little sis I could have ever asked for." Fiona blushed as she blew her hair up and chuckled a little at her sister's response. The next thing they heard was the bell from the ship's intercom, signalling that the captain was making an announcement. "Attention passengers. We are now approaching Genosha. Please gather your belongings and make your way to the main deck." Kat breathed a heavy sigh, then got up from the booth and gulped down the last of her drink. "Well, ready to do this Fiona?" "Yeah, we need to help our allies and save their home." She said standing up and putting on her jacket that she got from the guild. 'Council to War' There was very little to see when the mages of Blazing Soul arrived at the port. Even from the port's relatively isolated location, they could all see that part of the city was in shambles. Smoke could be seen rising into the sky, and the glow if distant fires illuminated the horizon. The team began down the long road headed for Phantom Breaker, with Taichi Marsh leading the way. Looking around stunned, Zumma Drumgater rubbed the back of his head and commented. "Damn. One guild did all this?" "It's worse inland, come we must move immediately." He said walking towards the captial as the others followed along. On their way there, they saw one of the worst destructions ever to have happened to a grand city like utopia. Some were in horror at what they saw as many of the breaker's had come to the cities aid, some of which were still around helping refugee's and leading them back to their guild in order to have construction be done. The group was lead to the entrance as Taichi opened the doors to find the main lobby filled to the brim with people, all of thee were waiting for a room. The shortest amongst them ,Leo didn't know what to think. He was the only S-Class of their guild to have not yet stepped foot in Genosha, though he had heard from the others that it was a very dangerous place. All the same, he was not prepaired for this. "All these people lost their home when the city was attacked?" He asked in disbelief. "This is unreal, their must be hundreds here." "Luckily for us, we have prepared for something as drastic as this, we just expected it to be from a super event, not a war" Taichi said as some of the waitresses came to tell him something, "Alright listen, I need the S-class mages and the sisters to come with me immedialty, the master needs to talk to you, everyone else please help them however you can" Taichi said looking at them. Zumma nodded and turned to his partners. "Do what you guys can. Look for survivors, give the doctors a hand, anything." June raced off to help wherever she was needed, while Raven grinned and let what was left of his team back into the city. "Just remember we're hear to help first, not kick off a war before we're ready." He seemed to only be talking to Raven with his last comment, though he only waved over his shoulder as a response, causing Zumma to sigh. "Alright, lead the way Tai." Taichi led the small group towards the hallways, many of them hearing the sounds of crying and painful screams as they made their way to the Guild Master office. "I don't care what we have to do! We need to make as much room as possible, I will not have our people alone out there!" A loud voice said as it echoed throughout the halls. Taichi gulped as he knocked on the door, "Enter" his father said as he and the others replied, and entered the door to find a stressed out guild master with the guild ace Konoha standing next to him. Clearing his throat, Zumma attracted their attention when he entered the room. "Master Jayapura..." Both looked in his direction as they filed into the room. "Mages from Blazing Soul, at your service." "Hello, I apologize for meeting under these circumstances, believe me I would not ask my friends to help with this situation" He said running his hand through his hair before taking a swing of his drink. "Easy there old man, don't stress" Konoha said as Taichi bowed before excusing himself to go help with the rest of his group. Peltin tried to lighten the mood. "We don't mind, you've helped our guys out more than once. 'bout time we start working to make it even, wouldn't you say?" Ignoring his comrade, Zumma patted Leo on the shoulder. "Most of us have been here at one point or another, except this one." He pulled Leo out from the group, holding him before the guild master. "His name's Leo, one of Master Davin's kids." Caught off guard and not sure what to say, Leo blushed. "Uh...Hi. Nice to-." "We also brought along our little pyro and most of his team." Zumma interrupted. "Hope your ok with that." "It's very well, and also, nice to meet you Leo, your father has told me much about you" Jayapura said with a smile and chuckle. "Speaking of little, where is Tori at?" Konoha said looking at them with a serious look on his face. Thouth she was trying to remain out of sight near the back of the group, Kat found herself speaking up regardless. "Jaina said she'd look after her for the next little bit." She appeared to only be talking to herself, with her arms crossed while looking at the floor. "Until this has all blown over at least." "That seems like a good idea, I have a feeling that this war is only beginning and I rather not have my young niece involved" Jayapura said as he leaned back. "Listen, I want you all to get to the rooms Konoha assigns you to, afterwords, I need you all to meet me at the confrence room, it's time I tell you all what is about to happen now that this war is occuring" He said finishing his drink. "Call us all up here just to send us away again?" Rift quipped. "Wouldn't it be faster to just fill us in now?" Zumma glanced over his shoulder. "He's busy Rift. This isn't about convenience." Leo finally stepped back behind the guild ace again, having nothing to add to the conversation. "Where you want us to wait?" Zumma asked, guild ace to guild ace. "There's an open confrence room on the third level, for now just hang there, Minerva will be by to tell you guys where we will be meeting" Konoha said before walking out the door as Jayapura took another call. While Zumma led the others away, Kat stopped Fiona at the door. "Hey, sis? Why don't you go out and help the others?" She said, trying to sound encouraging. "With us planning, you'll be more of a help out there with June and the others." "I rather be here with you guys, I want to make sure we're both going to stick with the plan of not getting involved with killing Sabriel" Fiona said looking at her sister. The others continued to walk away as the sisters talked. "I'm not trying to trick you sis. Soon as this meeting thing's over with, I'm parking my butt in a hospital ward until we go home." Kat said, feeling a little hurt that Fiona thought she was trying to pull a fast one. "Trust me, I'm in no hurry to see Mom again." Fiona sighed as she hugged her sister, "Sorry, I just... I don't want us turning on each other the time we need each other the most" She replied to her with sad eyes. Kat took Fiona around the shoulders and rested her head on her shoulders. "Don't worry. Zumma and the Breakers will take care of this. Our job is to help the citizens who have been injured." Fiona nodded as she hugged her sister before going over to the nearest medical area to see if there was anything she could do to help. 'Over the Horizon' After waiting for a while, the doors opened to the small confereance room as Kat and the other four in her group looked to see Minerva entering with Jayapura. "Sorry for the wait, we finally managed to get everyone into a room, so far over 500 injuried with 700 casualties" He said with a grimice as the others looked at him with shock. While the others thought back on the what they had seen on the way to the guild, Peltin recovored faster then any of them. Scene's of tragedy where no stranger to him. "Do uh... Do you know why she just attacked out of the blue?" He scanned over his group with his one remaining eye. "I mean, from what I've heard, she figures herself some sort of scientist, right?" "From what we determined, the experiments she was doing had finally found some kind of success for her, and so she used us as a final testing" Minerva replied as she tightened her grip on her clothes. "So, it's a weapon?" Leo asked earnestly, half glancing back at Kat. "More like weapons, but regardless of what they are, they are dangerous and we need to destroy them" Jayapura said with an irritated tone. Zumma thought for a moment, rubbing his chin as he did so. "It couldn't be another of those elemental things could it? She was a big fan of them the first time we faced off with her." "That's what we need to find out, look I don't want to force you guys into something you might not be ready for" Jayapura said especially looking to Kat, "If any of you feel that you would rather help here in the guild, let me know" He said waiting for them to answer. Kat seemed to be in a trance, as it took a while for her to process what the guild master had said. "I... Yeah, I'd rather stay here." She shuffled uncomfortably in her chair, feeling a knot growing in her stomach. "Fiona too. We'd both prefer to help out in the city." Leo was about to say something, but Rift placed a hand on his shoulder and shook his head. Kat tried to smile, but they could all tell it was forced. "Sorry I couldn't be more help." "Very well, I'm sure Minerva could use the help in keeping the children calm and happy, the rest of you, you will be traveling with Konoha and June back to Sabriel's guild, and find some way in. Afterwords, do what you must to end this once and for all" Jayapura said looking over to Minvera who nodded in response as she looked at the others. "How exactly are we getting there?" Rift asked before anyone had a chance to get up. "I mean, last time we caught a ride on some animal of hers and that only worked for, what? Four, five people? I don't think we'll catch the same break twice, especially with the numbers we're pulling this time." "With one of the most powerful tools we own, I will be joining you on this mission to allow you to pass through, I want Sabriel to be defeated once and for all" Jayapura replied with a sigh as he looked out the window. "You don't mean the Grand Shogun do you?" Leo asked, suppressing many of the others that he knew of the great blade. "Dad told me and Shelly about it once, something the Phantom Breakers guild master can use to stop earthquakes before they start." Some of the Blazing Soul mages laughed, but Leo remained focused on Jayapura. "But it takes a toll on whoever uses it, doesn't it?" "It does, but if used properly, it would provide you with an opening to enter the guild, regardless of whether she knows it or not" He replied to Leo. "So your trusting us to act in your steed then? To uh..." Zumma trailed off, glancing over at Kat who remained staring at the ground with her arms crossed. "Finnish the job? Us and a few of your guilds mages I mean?" "It was my mistake to lead this get out of hand. I was responsible, and I will make sure that I do anything to make sure everyone doesn't die because of it" Jayapura replied and looked back at them. They sat silent for a moment, until Peltin laughed and stood up. "Well, let's get started then. I'll track down the Tyrants and get them up to speed." He pulled Rift up from his chair and made for the door. "You come too, our usual tactic of 'look for the burning stuff' probably isn't going to work this time." Rift laughed as well, before shaking himself lose and following after him. Standing up abruptly, Kat walked around the table and approached Minerva timidly, still looking down at the floor. "Can um, can you show me where you want me to go?" She smiled weakly. "Sorry, it's been a little bit and I can't remember where everything is." "Of course, the rest of you, prepare and meet outside the training hall, from there the rest of the plan will be told" She said as the others agreed while Minerva lead Kat to where she wanted to go. While Zumma went with Jayapura to rally the others, Leo followed after Minerva and Kat as they walked to the medical ward. Despite this, Kat seemed to lag behind them both, seemingly lost in her own thoughts. Minerva seemed to be to focused on what they're mission to notice, however Leo caught on fairly quickly, and tried to break the silence. "So... It's good to see you again Minerva. Guess I got to visit your home after all, didn't I?" "Well it's not originally my home, but yeah in a way" She said looking over to him and smiling. Thinking he had lightened the mood, Leo continued. "Oh, did you get a chance to talk to Shelly when she dropped by?" He paused for a moment, then looked back at Kat. "You went with her that time too. You, Geno, and Zumma right?" "Yeah." Kat answered shortly, walking behind them with her hands in her pockets. "That was the mission when we ran into Fiona the first time too." She said with a somewhat melancholy tone. "It was interesting to hear that new people had arrived in our guild. I must say I did not expect you to be so....unique" Minerva replied as she turned over to look at the two. "Yeah, we come in all shapes and sizes." Kat joked, seemingly putting aside whatever it was that had weighed on her mind. "Good thing they where there to help too, I don't think we'd have got away from our mom if they weren't." Minerva was about to say something when she arrived at one of the nursery's, "Mind going in to help feed some of the baby's? We're a bit short staffed at the moment" She told Kat before walking with Leo to their destination. Looking back to see Kat enter into the nursery, Leo looked back up at Minerva once the door had shut behind her. "Do you think she'll be ok with all this? I mean, We're going after her mother, aren't we?" "Honestly, I don't know, but I sense that she will be going after her regardless of what she tells herself." Minerva said looking at Leo. "I hope not." Leo admitted, still looking at the ground in front of him. "She and Fiona have been through hell because of her. And a fight like what we're planning could make everything so much worse." Leo ran a hand though his long hair, mimicking the way he'd seen his father do it dozens of times before. "I hope they make it out of this ok." Minerva had no words for him, only further leading him to the meeting place to organise a plan of attack. Unknown to them both, Kat had followed them both using her Shadow Magic. She herself felt that a fight with Sabriel would lead to disaster for both her and Fiona, but it still didn't feel right just staying on the sidelines. Trying to escape her own thoughts, Kat snuck back to the nursery, hoping to wait their until the whole ordeal was over. Next Chapter - Grieving Death: The Search and Rescue Category:Death Battle vs The Nature Hunters Category:Storyline Category:Chapters Category:Phantombeast Category:Phantom and Flame